Jung Family Chronicle
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Yunho is a Major of the army back home after an 8 months mission but many surprises await him on his arrival.
1. Appa

The loud clanging of the bell rang in the barracks, waking up the occupant of the room from his sleep. He straightened up, letting the sheet slip along his muscular shirtless chest and with a yawn, slid his feet on the cold tile, making him shudder. He stretched, arching his back and wincing as his spine cracked.

A knock on the door shook him out of his drowsiness.

-Yes?

-Major Jung, General Choi asks for you in his office.

With a sigh of resignation, the major stood up and headed for the shower.

-Thank you cadet.

-Have a nice day Sir.

As the water ran down his naked skin, soothing the tugging and chasing the tiredness of his muscles, his thoughts wandered to his family, which he had left for too long and was sorely missed. He thought of his children who had grown up and matured without him.

The eldest, Jiyool a carbon copy of him and future model with a strong character, and with only ten months apart is Minha, his little actress of eight years old, who was eager to follow the steps of her mother and sister in the modeling scene, Yoochun six years old, mischievous eldest son and talented pianist if only a little less lazier, Junsu three years old the little sunshine of the house, never without a ball at the foot and finally the youngest who would have grown the most during his absence, Changmin who was two months, already knew how to be respected with good lungs and a wet doe gaze inherited from his mother. Mother that the baby refused to let go and for good reason, it was his source of food.

A tender smile stretched his lips as he thought of his wife, the person without whom all that happiness wouldn't exist. As cheesy as it may seem, Jaejoong was his everything, his world and it was inconceivable for him not to have him in his life. His luminous personality, his irresistible smile, and his natural kindness even his grimace of annoyance had attracted him during their first meeting. A year later he had made his proposal (marriage proposal) they were young and may have rushed their marriage, at least that's what their parents had thought, but he never regretted his decision.

He turned off the water, got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He wiped the condensation off the mirror. What was reflected there made him cringe. His face was pale and tired, dark circles underlined his eyes, his lips were dry and cracked and a black hematoma deformed his right cheekbone. Eight months away from home had aged him both physically and mentally.

To add to his weariness it had been seven months since he lost contact with his family, the multiple attacks had forced them to leave the main base and they had taken refuge in a ghost town, where they had established a temporary headquarters in a former barracks, with the bare minimum and not including a telephone, or a Wi-Fi network without any means of receiving any possible mail. His only comfort in his moments of weakness was the family photo that Jaejoong had sewn inside his uniform jacket and wedding ring with the tender "always yours" engraved on the inside.

He turned his wedding ring around his finger before raising his head, he threw a determined glance at the mirror and vigorously left his room.

The corridors of the barracks were swarming with soldiers, each of whom saluted him respectfully as he passed, and in spite of his fatigue he took the time to answer each greeting and even answered a cadet a little too enthusiastic to meet him in person. He knew that as a Major he was often admired by young recruits, not to mention that he was married to a popular international star.

He ignored the cafeteria despite his growling belly and continued his journey while wondering about the sudden desire of his superior to meet him. The massive door of General Choi's office faced him, and he knocked firmly.

-Come in.

He slipped silently into the room.

-General, you asked for me?

The general was a massive man with pepper-salt hair, clean-shaven and severe-faced, who was in complete contradiction with his soft eyes and understanding personality. He was leaning over a pile of paperwork and did not look up until he finished.

-Ah, Major Jung, sit down please. He waited for the man to move on to continue. I have good news for you.

Before the Major could question him, the General said with a big smile:

\- The ceasefire has been accepted, you and your squad are no longer needed here, and you will be repatriated in the next hours. Go home and embrace your family. You deserved it. Go prepare your things now.

And with a gesture of his head towards the door the General resumed his work, ignoring the Major who bows to thank him and leaves the room.

The screaming howl of the baby monitor sounded in the room, waking up the occupant of the room. With a sleepy groan, he sat up and looked at the time, 5:58. Too early. His head fell back onto the pillow, he closed his eyes and began to go back to sleep when the monitor sizzled and a baby's cry echoed back into the room. Sighing deeply, he resigned himself to getting up.

Pushing back the quilt, he put his feet on the warm floor and with a grunt of effort stood up. He grabbed an old sweater from his husband's and put it on his bare chest.

The corridor was silent when he crossed it and he mentally thanked his husband for having soundproofed the baby room, otherwise the whole house would have been awakened by the screams of the youngest.

When he arrived in the nursery, he found his son climbing his crib, one leg thrown on the bars, the other hopping on the mattress, seeking the impulse to pass over the cradle. He could not help but stare at the door frame and watch the toddler's ride with amusement. He finally decided to react when his son tumbled dangerously to the ground, promising a painful fall. In two long strides, he joined the baby and raised him in his arms.

-Mama! The child yelled surprised and delighted to see his mother.

-What did you try to do Minnie?

-Mamma ... he chanted passing his little arms around his mother's neck.

Shaking his head in exasperation and amusement, he left the room, his son cradled comfortably in his arms, to go to the kitchen and feed the baby before he had to go wake up the rest of the family to go to school.

The child babbled and made big gestures as he settled in his high chair, he could only smile and nod his head in agreement even if he did not understand everything.

His son was busy talking and playing with his doudou (toddler favorite plush), he quietly prepared his bottle while humming unconsciously to one of his songs. A tender smile stretched his lips as he handed the bottle to his son who hastened to catch it and gulp down his milk. With a kiss on the child's head, he went back to his kitchen, this time to prepare breakfast for the older ones.

Ten minutes later, the pleasant scent of the toast and fried eggs filled the room, irreparably attracting his younger son, little feet were heard on the floor and Junsu appeared in his pajamas covered with soccer balls and a spiky bed head. A big smile on his lips, he turned to his son:

-Hello Junsu, sleep well?

The little boy nodded his head before asking for a good morning hug, which he granted without hesitation.

-Su! Shouted Changmin, releasing the teat of his bottle for a moment.

-Day 'Minnie! Came the energetic answer.

Junsu approached the table and raised his arms towards his mother silently asking to be seated at the table. A grunt of effort later and the little boy sat comfortably on the bench.

-It will be necessary that you learn to go up alone on the bench Junsu, you've become heavy to carry.

Seeing the vexed face of his son, he hastened to add:

-To do like the grown-ups, you're a big boy now.

-Like Chunnie?

-Yes, like your older brother. Speaking of Yoochun, he's still sleeping?

He asked, putting down breakfast in front of his son.

-Hm, I shook his shoulder but he just made "grr sleepy".

-Why am I not surprised, and your sisters?

A shrug of his shoulder answered him. With a sigh, he switched off the gas, put everything on plates and set the table. Changmin had finished his milk while Junsu was just starting his toast. He glanced at the kitchen clock, six twenty-five. No more time to wait.

Holding another sigh, he wiped his hands on his apron before removing it and hanging it on its hook, he re-checked that he had turned off the gas, before moving away from the stove to get his youngest to whom he cleaned the face, removed the bib, put the empty bottle in the sink and finally got the toddler in his arms before laying him on the floor.

\- Now, we'll wake up the rest of the house, finish your breakfast.

Junsu nodded as he tried to take a bite of his eggs, which slipped pitifully from his spoon.

Changmin made a few faltering steps before settling down.

He took one of his little hands in his, and together they left the kitchen to wake up the older ones.

They started in the girls' room, the room was dark but not black and he could easily see the shape of his daughters, Jiyool wrapped in her duvet, only feet and hair visible, Minha on the contrary had rejected her blankets and her body was uncomfortably twisted in her sleep.

Laughing softly, he approached and laid Changmin on Jiyool's bed as he sat on Minha's bed. The toddler tapped the cover pile energetically, drawing a groan from his sister who stirred while being careful not to tip Changmin off.

Seeing his eldest daughter waking up, he gently stroked the tangled brown hair of Minha. She blinked and her brown eyes found her mother's gray ones.

-Ma 'hool'? (School)

He nodded before getting up.

\- Breakfast is ready, Junsu is already at the table, I'll let you get up quietly, I'll wake up Yoochun, ok?

Jiyool hugged Changmin and smiled a sleepy smile at her mother while Minha claimed a kiss.

-Ok. They answered at the same time.

Recovering his youngest, he left the room, arrived in the middle of the hall, he was dizzy and had to rely on a dresser to not lose balance.

-Ma'? Changmin asked when he felt the arms wrapping around him falter.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He put Changmin on the floor.

-It's nothing Min, I'm just tired, are you going to walk a little bit?

The child nodded but his gaze did not leave his mother's leaning figure. Noticing him, he straightened up and flashed a bright smile.

-Will wake up your lazy big brother!

The boys' room was dark and the only source of light was a small dolphin-shaped night light. Yoochun was curled up over his blankets, wrapped around his pillow, the morning air made him shiver and he sighed in exasperation when he saw the window wide open, the shutters were closed but the air flowing and although it's summer, the mornings were sometimes chilly. Yoochun had inherited one of his bad habits, he smiled while thinking of his husband who was grumbling every time he opened the window when they were in the middle of winter.

Changmin did not wait for his mother and trotted awkwardly to his brother, whom he tapped with all his strength.

-Let me Su 'or I'll tell Mom that it's you who broke his porcelain elephant.

Raising an eyebrow, he squatted next to his children and pricked a soft cheek, he laughed when a sleepy eye watched him before Yoochun suddenly stood up, jostling Changmin who would have fallen to the ground without his maternal arms.

-Umma!

-Stop, darling, you're going to make your brother fall.

-Min ouchie! Exclaimed the brother, pointing to an imaginary wound on his elbow.

He shook his head.

-No baby, no ouchie just a fright.

He turned his attention to his eldest son who was still staring at him.

\- Get up, lazy, everyone is up and already having breakfast.

-Junsu did not...

Yoochun stammered, trying clumsily to catch up with his accusation.

-It's not the subject and it's only porcelain, I'm just glad that none of you are hurt, although next time I want you to come and tell me right away, not of secretiveness in this family understood?

After the affirmative nod, he got up and went to open the shutters.

-Changmin come, I'll change you and get dressed, and Yoochun hurry up to get up.

Changing a ten-month-old called for experience and skill that he did not miss with four other children, but Changmin was one of the most difficult, constantly moving and not enjoying being too little to dress alone, so when he put him on the changing table, he was not surprised to have to hold the toddler with one hand on his legs while the other undid the diaper. However, he did not expect to find himself lying on the floor, a toddler screaming to death and gesturing like an earthworm. After a vicious kick at his belly, he unintentionally dropped Changmin who rolled off the table and fell to the ground, the scream of anger turned into pain and he froze for half a second before rushing to his son only to be stopped by a new dizziness that made him completely lose his balance, he managed somehow to hang on to the changing table but his head was spinning and dark spots tainted his vision. Panicked, he shouted:

-Jiyool!

Immediately, he heard the footsteps rushing to the bathroom, a second later, and the whole family burst into the room.

-Umma! Exclaimed Minha, running to her mother, Yoochun followed her closely.

-It's nothing, take care of Changmin, he fell off the table.

Jiyool quickly assessed the situation, Minha and Yoochun were taking care of Umma who seemed barely conscious, body trembling while Changmin was curled up on the floor in tears, deciding that her screaming little brother was the priority, she crouched down next to him and gently touched his shoulder.

-Min, hush calm, tell me where you're hurt?

-Umma...! Moaned the toddler, raising his head, exposing a rather impressive bump in his forehead.

Jiyool calmly observed Changmin's body, checking for another wound, finding none she took him in her arms and turned to her mother who had leaned back against the wall and sat on the floor with the help of Minha and Yoochun. Junsu was close to tears at the entrance to the bathroom.

-Umma, Minmin is fine, just a bump, I'm going to put cream on him, you just have to calm down and breathe.

When she saw her mother's eyes, she sighed and dropped Changmin into her mother's arms. She could hear her mother's sigh of relief as the toddler snuggled into the comforting warmth and the sobs gradually subsided.

-Umma! Minha warned, when he got up hard from the ground, the black dots had disappeared from his vision but his body was shaking. With a quivering breath he spoke:

-It's okay, it's over, Jiyool is going to get you ready and help Junsu and Yoochun to do the same. Minha, please bring me the arnica.

Although reluctant, each child followed the instructions, he thanked Minha when she handed him the tube of arnica and sent her to prepare.

He carefully spread the cream on Changmin's forehead while gently rocking him. The baby sniffed a few times and clung firmly to his sweater but no sound came out of his throat.

-Shh, it's finished baby.

Changmin buried his nose in his mother's neck and clung even more tightly to the sweater when he felt himself sitting on the changing table.

-Min, I must finish getting you dressed and take care of your brothers and sisters.

The child shook his head.

-Changmin please, I'm tired.

The grip tightened and he thought he heard the creaking of the seams.

-Baby, we do not have time for that, so let me finish getting you dressed and do not shrug, you can hold my sweater but let me move, I promise you that you can hang on to me as much as you want after, how is it ?

At last the little fists loosened their hold and he was able to finish dressing Changmin without interruption. He left the bathroom with relief, Changmin clinging to him.

He mentally thanked Jiyool when he found the kitchen cleaned, so he went to the children's bathroom and smiled tenderly as his two elders helped the younger ones in their clothes. Jiyool and Minha were fully dressed and combed, Jiyool was helping Yoochun with his socks while Minha was helping Junsu with his head stuck in a T-shirt. Placing Changmin on his left hip, he joined Minha and helped her dress Junsu, who laughs when his head emerges. They finished preparing silently when with an innocent question Junsu broke the calm:

-When Appa comes back?

The silence was deafening.

Jiyool narrowed her eyes, unwittingly copying her father's grimace of annoyance, Minha opened her mouth to answer without knowing what to say as Yoochun lowered his head.

Junsu looked hopefully at his mother.

-I do not know Su ', we've already discussed it, your dad's job is very important and can sometimes take him away from home for an indefinite time.

Junsu nodded understanding and the question would have remained there if Changmin had not asked:

-Appa?

-Yes, baby, Appa.

-Appa here!

-No, daddy is at work.

Anger appeared on Changmin's chubby face.

-Appa!

Shaking his head, he tightened the baby in his arms, trying to chase away the pain in his heart each time one of his children asked after their father.

-I'm sorry daddy is not here.

\- He's never here! Screamed Jiyool.

-Yoolie!

-But it's true, he's never here and the only time he is, he spends days sleeping or being halfway with us, and then finally he leaves for months without news. I'm sick of it, I do not want a ghost for a father.

-Jiyool it's his job and it's very difficult for him.

-And then you, you're all alone at home with us five, you do everything, cleaning, cooking, you take us to school, you take me to my castings, you take Minha on the set, Yoochun to his recitals, Junsu to his trainings, you even take Changmin to the Park and you work on your songs, plan concerts, you even repeat from time to time with your group, you give advice and lessons at home (teaching) , you do not never stop and all for what? For Appa who is not there? For us who do not give you anything, but problems? And US? My teacher says I should be proud that my father is a soldier, he defends with honor his country, but what I see is a painful emptiness and a tired and busy mother and yet a thousand times more present than this man Changmin does not even know! All my friends talk about their fathers, "my father did that" "we went together to such a place", "he said that ..." And all I can say is, he is not there but I am proud to say that he defends his country more than his family!

Jiyool wiped her cheeks and sniffed, tears streaming from her eyes and did not seem ready to stop. Minha looked horrified at her sister and yet tears filled her eyes, Yoochun and Junsu had their hands intertwined and everyone sniffled loudly, Changmin was confused but his calmness showed his understanding of the tension.

He did not know what to say and Jiyool did not give him any time.

-I want an Appa home, who will play football with Junsu, who will come to Chunnie's recitals or Minha shootings or even one of my parades, who will take care of Changmin's moguls and who will congratulate us by hugging us, I want to see you smile and laugh like on the videos before your wedding, I want my Appa!

She burst into tears and all the siblings followed even though Changmin was just following the "movement".

He took a deep breath to keep him from crying too and crouched as he opened his arms, Jiyool threw herself first, Minha and the others followed shortly after for a family hug.

Over the heads of his children, he could see the clock and although he know they were late for school, he closed his eyes and tightened his grip.

He had barely stepped into the exit of the boat room, he found himself crushed against a familiar muscular chest. With an emotional laugh, he dropped his bags and returned the embrace.

-It's so good to see you again! Declared his brother with emotion.

Jung Jihoon was his two years older brother and they had always been very close. Fortunately, because after the disappearance of their parents Jihoon then a young adult, had to take charge of his little brother and to say that the beginning with a teenager in crisis was not simple was a euphemism. But this trial had brought them together as never before.

A last tap on his back and his brother pushed him gently to observe him.

-You look better than I expected, although you seem to have changed.

With a tired laugh, he ran a hand through his hair.

-Happy to know that my dark circles do not repel you Hyung! And far from me not appreciating your company but I must admit that there are people I really want to see again.

Laughing, Jihoon picked up one of his bags and put an arm over his shoulders while directing him towards the exit of the airport.

\- I'm sure, your wife and your children are not aware of your return, I thought to make it a very welcome surprise. 

Immediately, the anxiety infiltrated him.

-Everyone is well? Jaejoong? Children?

When his brother did not answer right away, he stopped to look into his eyes, Jihoon did not look sad or sorry but a glimmer of worry lit his eyes.

\- Will you answer me?!

\- Yunho, calm down, everyone is fine, just your absence that was beginning to be felt on the morale.

After a sigh of relief, he resumed his ascent to the exit.

-Yeah, that weighed on me too, you can't imagine how much I missed them and how impatiently I wait to be able to surprise my loves.

He passed the automatic doors and looked around for the car, so he missed the concerned look his brother gave him and the phrase lost in the wind:

-I am not sure who will be the most surprised to see each other dongsaeng.

He had finally had to call Micky his bassist and Yoochun's godfather to take the kids to school, the dizziness was not over and he did not feel able to take the car.

Speaking of the devil, the bell with the rhythm of "creation" sounded and he heard

Jiyool open the door.

-Uncle Micky! She screamed happily.

-Yoolie! Answered a deep voice a little hoarse but just as happy as Jiyool.

-Uncle Micky, Umma does not feel well, you have to be a man and take care of Umma, she said very seriously.

Micky burst out laughing as he entered the spacious living room, followed by Jiyool, where the whole family was gathered, ready for school.

Yoochun ran to his godfather and climbed on him like a little monkey.

-Hi, said Micky, grabbing his godson and holding him in his arms to give him two big kisses on his cheeks.

Soon all the children asked for their share of kisses and once all distributed Micky turned to the one person still sitting on the sofa.

-Hey intrepid singer, seems that I must be a man for you! With a wink of amusement, he stooped to wrap his singer in his arms.

He returned the hug while laughing.

-Hey, lazy bassist, take the kids to school before they are more late than they are already, when Micky did not move, he whispered, I'm fine, really, just tired , nothing that I cannot handle alone.

The bass player drew back and looked skeptical.

-How long do you plan to continue like this?

Even though he understood the question, he asked:

-Continue what?

-Do not play with me Jae, you're physically falling apart and the kids are worried about it, you have to rest, stop working at least, tell your students that you're taking a vacation, and at this rate you will not hold long in your state.

-No need, I'm alright.

-But until when?! Until you find yourself in the hospital? But damn, nothing forces you to work, why do you exhaust yourself to the point of fainting?!

The last tirade was screamed startling the children, Changmin even clung to his mother whimpering, not liking the tension between his uncle and his mother.

He took his son on his lap and cuddled him. He hoped to convey the message that for him the discussion was over but Micky continued.

-Jae, answer me, why are you doing this? Five children are enough to keep you busy, why are you beating yourself up to the point where you collapse from exhaustion every night on your bed?

Jaejoong did not even ask how Micky could know, surely a soul mate thing.

-Micky, give it up, I'm fine, take the children to school, he added in a supplicating voice, please.

Exasperated, the bassist turned on his heels and gently pushed the children to the front door.

He added, before leaving the house:

-Yunho will not come back sooner because you're swamped in work, and he would not want to see his wife crumble and isolate herself like that.

When he heard the car go away, he sighed while tightening Changmin against his belly.

-But Yunho is not here...

-No Appa. Whispered the toddler looking at his mother.

Not wanting to let go of his dark thoughts, he got up, Changmin in his arms.

-We will make a cake, to cheer up your brothers and sisters for their return from school.

The closer he got to his house, the more stressed he became, the eight months he had not seen his family, the seven months he had not spoken to them, thousands of questions and worries swirling in his mind , if the children did not remember him? And if his wife had met someone else or could he get back to a civilian life, would the nightmares follow him so far?

When the car stopped in front of the house, he could not stop the trembling of his hands, his brother turned to him.

-Calm down, you think too much, they are your wife and your children, not monsters who will devour you, take a deep breath and enter saying a happy "I'm home".

\- You're not coming?

He winced as he heard his cracked voice, he was a good man not a coward. Jihoon laughs.

\- Needed your Hyung to hold your hand?

His brain says no but his body reacts before and he nods. His brother frowned before removing his belt and leaving the vehicle. The rear door opened and he felt Jihoon help him out.

-Yunho, you've known Jaejoong for years, you know very well that he's looking forward to your return, you're married to him, you've exchanged your vows, you know this thing that says as well in sickness, death and all that shit and I can guarantee you, that he will never reject you or replace you, you are made to be together. Your children are the fruit of your love and thank god they all inherited the loving and understanding character of your dear, it's your family, your life is in this house so Major Jung returns to his barracks and Yunho or Yunnie will come back to his place as father and husband. Come on.

And his brother grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him towards the porch. He rang.

Jaejoong's voice sounds.

-It's open Micky!

Yunho felt his heart quicken, his wife's voice made him shiver, he missed him so much, he wanted to rush into the house and kiss Jaejoong never to let go but his body was stuck on the porch. Jihoon did not wait for him, he opened the door and entered. A second later, Yunho could hear the voice of his wife and a child.

-Jihoon Hyung!

-Unc'! Shouted the child's voice.

-Hey JJ, I was around so I came to see how you are, Min how are you bud? Ow it's a pretty bump that you have there.

-Minmin ouchie, Umma kiss'

\- Yes I'm sure that the magic kiss of your mom has made everything better, how are you Jae, resplendent as always?

Yunho heard the sound of skin-to-skin, and knowing Jaejoong's character, he deduced that he had hit his brother on the arm.

\- Hyung do not make fun of me!

Yunho listened a bit more to his wife's and his brother's bickering before he took a deep breath, he walked through the front door while whispering a silent "I'm home".

The view of the tidy entrance hall, the shoes perfectly put in their place in their locker (each child had its compartment, as in a cloakroom, with coat rack, small bench and a small cupboard for shoes, a very clever idea his wife to put away when we were a large family) made him smile.

The noise of conversation and childish babble came from the kitchen, a room to which he went with caution, dreading their meeting.

He found his wife's back to him in front of the oven, a toddler in his arms, and Jihoon leaning on the gas stove, grimacing/cringing at the child.

It was, moreover, the child who first noticed him, he froze in his mother's arms, a frown marring his childish face. His reaction caught the attention of Jihoon and

Jaejoong who turned around.

He resisted the urge to close his eyes, and tried to calm his anxiety with a smile.

-I'm home.

Jihoon carefully watched the reaction of his brother-in-law. He was for the moment frozen in full motion when suddenly he pushed Changmin into his uncle's arms and ran as best he could into the arms of his husband who caught him tightly.

As soon as he felt the trembling body of his wife in his arms, his barriers broke and a sob escaped him.

-I missed you so much! He cried, kissing Jaejoong's head.

He was crying silently, clinging to his uniform.

-You are back! You are at home, Yunho!

With tenderness Yunho grabbed his wife's face, wiped the tears from his cheeks before kissing him. The soft, pulpy lips on his, his hands caressing his back as the kiss dragged on, he missed Jaejoong's unique scent so much that he never wanted to move from that position. Apparently someone decided otherwise, because he felt a blow on his lower abdomen, surprised he pulled back and it was then that he noticed the really round belly.

His eyes widened and his trembling hand rested on the stretched sweater, feeling the energetic little life under his palm.

A Kick was immediately felt, and he looked up happy, moved and surprised by the wet and shiny eyes of his wife.

-How long? He Croaked.

-Thirty-four weeks, I learned about it a month and a half after you left.

-Boy?

-Surprise, I wanted you to be there to find out.

-Oh my god a baby, we have another baby, I'll be dad for the sixth time!

A happy little laugh escaped him and he kissed his wife a second time. They were interrupted again but this time by a demanding childish voice:

-My Umma!

With a peck on his lips, Jaejoong moved away and turned to his son, who looked at them confused and upset. He laughed and retrieved the child in his arms.

-Minnie, it's Appa, say hello.

Yunho looked at his son, he had left a two-months-old chubby baby hanging on Jaejoong's nipples, and in front of him stood a ten-months-old possessive boy who gave him a look of hatred. The child even went so far as to surround Jaejoong's neck and say:

\- My Umma!

Jaejoong watched with amusement as the sulky pout appeared on his husband's face. In two strides Yunho joined them and took Changmin in his arms.

-Changmin, I'm your Appa, I know you do not know me much but I took care of you when you were little. I changed your diapers and you peed on me, I played with you, I consoled and rocked you, you are my son and I missed you Min.

This time it was Changmin's turn to look closely at the face of his Appa, the smell and the way these arms held him seemed familiar to him but that face he could not remember. He unconsciously looked around for his mother, and when he saw him smile, he leaned against the warm chest of his Appa as a sign of trust and gratitude.

-Appa home...

Yunho felt the tears slide down his cheeks, he reached for Jaejoong and grabbed him by the shoulders for a hug. No words were uttered, just the sharing of warmth and emotion between them.

Several minutes passed before they separated.

-Is this not a moving reunion? Jihoon declared, dramatically wiping away tears.

Yunho rolled his eyes as Jaejoong viciously kicked his brother-in-law's shin.

The pained groan that escaped his uncle greatly amused Changmin, who burst out laughing.

Jihoon laughs as well, ruffling the toddler's hair.

The slam of the front door caught their attention.

-NOT A WORD! I'm back, the packs are well delivered, now talk timebetween adults and do not try to evade, this time I brought reinforcements! First came Micky's voice.

-Hyung I'm sorry, to come without warning but this annoying dude embarked me without asking my permission. Excused the voice of Kim Junsu, the band's guitarist.

-Jae-Hyung have you food? I'm hungry and that idiot bassist refused that I finish my breakfast before bringing me here! Shouted the voice of Max the drummer and youngest member of "Just Us" (Jaejoong group name).

Yunho raised his eyebrows and looked at Jaejoong silently

-Discussions between adults?

Jaejoong sighed in exasperation.

-Sorry, I had a little "altercation" with Micky this morning, I thought it was settled but it seems that I underestimated the persistence of my bassist. I was even less expecting him to bring back the rest of the group.

Yunho smiled, despite the apparent exasperation of his wife, he knew how attached Jaejoong was to Micky and how close these two were, he was also grateful to the bass player, he was still there to support his family when he was on a mission.

The first one to enter the kitchen was Max, he first glanced at Jihoon, who was rubbing his shin, then at Yunho who could see him raise an eyebrow of surprise before a smirk stretched his lips.

-I see someone finally decided to show up, it was time, Jae-Hyung became irritable and useless in rehearsal.

He totally ignored the dark look that said "Jae-Hyung" gave him.

-Good to see you too Max. Laughs Yunho.

Changmin stirred and extended his arms to Max, smiling.

-Unc' Mach'

Max grabbed the child and pinched his cheeks.

-It's Max, M.A.X, max, when are you finally going to pronounce my name correctly, brat?

The drummer tickled the toddler before turning his gaze to Jaejoong, whom he scanned from head to toe.

-You're becoming more and more round Hyung, it look like the baby is going to "pop" out of your belly at any time.

Jihoon burst out laughing as Jaejoong squinted angrily and if it was not for his husband who held him back, he would have jumped on Max.

-You...! I'm not big! I am pregnant!

-Exactly what I said, you're round!

Jaejoong struggled in Yunho's arms, but it was not easy to defeat a soldier's grip.

\- Calm yourself baby, you know he teases you and besides he has a hostage, you cannot

risk Changmin for mistreating your drummer.

Before he could argue, Junsu and Micky entered the kitchen and already knowing what had happened, Junsu hit Max behind the head.

-Leave Jaejoong-Hyung alone.

Jaejoong smiled, glad someone avenged him, but his smile faded as he heard the rest of it.

-You know he's emotionally fragile right now.

-I am not fragile, I am pregnant!

Jihoon collapsed on his knees as he laughed. Even Yunho let out a grunt of amusement while Changmin applauded in joy.

It was when they heard their laughter that Junsu and Micky noticed the presence of Yunho and his brother.

They exchanged a surprised look.

Junsu recovered first.

-Yunho-Hyung, you're back! And in one leap he hugged Yunho who subtly shook Jaejoong in his arms to greet the enthusiastic guitarist.

Micky, however, stood back, Jaejoong noticed and frowned, puzzled by this unusual behavior. He opened his mouth to question him but Micky beat him:

-And the Major intends to stay how long this time? 

The silence was instantaneous, Jaejoong's eyes widened in surprise. Yunho narrowed his, disliking the bassist's tone. Cautiously, Jihoon and the rest of the gang left the kitchen, Changmin still in Max's arms.

Yunho put a possessive and protective arm around his wife's shoulders as Micky strengthened his position, legs slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest.

The silence dragged on until Jaejoong cleared his throat.

-I do not think this is the right time to discuss it, Yunho has just returned, he is tired and we are all a bit emotional about his return.

Micky ignored him, his gaze fixed on Yunho.

-So, how long before you are called for work? How long before you leave your role as husband and father?

-Micky!

Jaejoong tried to get closer to the bass player, to stop him, hit him or do something to stop Yunho's return being spoiled by words that were said in anger, but his husband almost painfully tightened his arm on his shoulders.

And Micky ignoring once again the singer's words continued:

-Do you know at least that you have a family? Friends? Who are waiting for your return? Who only hope for one thing, that you come back alive? How often are you going to make them live this? How many missions will you still accept until you finally come back home?!

-It is my job, protect my country, protect my family, and remove the threats of the country and therefore my family.

Yunho's voice was cold.

-No you protect your country but not your family, did you know that Junsu was being bullied at school? Did you know that Minha refused to celebrate her birthday because "if Appa is not there, there is nothing to celebrate", did you know that Yoochun, wanting to be the man of the house, broke a rib, do you know what he did? He climbed on a stepladder and wanted to change a light bulb, because "Umma is tired and I am a man now" unfortunately he fell. Did you know that Jiyool calls you "the ghost"? These are your children but you did not know anything about that? Because we don't know where you were and in what state. And who do you think has protected and comforted your children when you were not there? Your wife! Very much pregnant but always present for the children, because even sick and exhausted, there was no one else to try to fill the hollow that you leave every time you leave, but...

-Stop!

Jaejoong had covered his face with both hands and his voice was shaking. Yunho's face was cold but Jaejoong could feel the tension in his body, he could feel the pain radiating from his husband's heart.

-It's enough Micky please...

But the bassist shook his head.

-No, it's not enough, not so long as I'm sure Yunho understands how much he hurts his children, how much he hurts you at each departure.

His gaze slipped from the singer to rest on the Major, because at that moment and for years now, Yunho had become the Major and no longer Yunnie the husband of his best friend.

-Jaejoong is doing everything he can so that the children do not forget who you are, so that they stay together, to answer each of their needs and he does it well, but who is there for him when he can't do more, when his body needs rest but no, there is laundry to do, a child to drive somewhere, an appointment ... nobody because his husband is not there. But the worst is the hope and the fear, which gnaw your relatives when you're not there, do you imagine at least the pain you provoke, "will he come back? Living? Dead? Injured? Do I wake up one morning and find a soldier announcing the death of my husband and father of my children? Do you know the number of times I've heard Jaejoong call me tearfully asking me all these questions and there are others: "Will he be there the day I'm giving birth or absent as for four of the children? What will I do if I find myself alone with six children? "But he always takes control and every day with a smile he hopes for your return, and I observe and wonder with what right do you deserve this family? Do you realize how lucky you are? If so, do not leave, because one day you will return and there will be no one to welcome you.

Now Yunho was shaking, his eyes were closed but Jaejoong knew he was crying. The anger mounted in him, how his bassist dared to disturb the return of his husband, what he had said was true, but to throw all those cruel words in anger when his husband has just returned from a mission, it was unjustly mean.

He brushed aside Yunho's arm and walked over to Micky who refused to look down at his anger.

\- It's enough now, you can stop.

Micky shook his head for the second time this morning but Jaejoong cut him off coldly:

-Say one more word and I will not forgive you. You are my friend, my soul mate, but I will not allow you to blame my husband for one more second.

-Jae...

-I said a word! Before I do something that I regret, you'll leave us and take the rest of the group with you, I'm not very angry yet but it can change quickly.

Micky opened his mouth to protest when something hit his legs. He looked down to find Changmin in tears tapping his little fists on his thighs.

\- Meany Unc' ! He yelled.

Jaejoong began to stoop to take his son, but a new dizziness took him and he stumbled back.

Yunho had just enough time to catch him before he collapsed unconscious in his arms.

-Jae!

And Micky could only moan

-So, That's why I had to argue with him, it's been weeks since his body told him he needs rest but obviously, Jaejoong would not be Jaejoong without his stubbornness. Well, I guess that ends our discussion. I'm not sorry about the things I told you Yunho, you had to understand how serious the situation is but I'm sorry for the way I did it, I should have waited, Jae was exhausted physically and emotionally I should not have...

-It's good, you've always been honest and even if you sometimes lack tact, you just want the best for everyone. I'll take Jaejoong to our room, please take care of Changmin, we'll have to talk about everything when I come back down. It's time for the husband and Appa Jung to come home.


	2. Kids

For the second time in the morning, he was nervous. More than the day he had learned he was going to be a daddy for the first time, more than the day he had to go on a mission to a country at war. Because this time it was not unknown kamikazes, he was going to face but people he cared for more than his own life. His children.

They were currently in the car, him driving, Jaejoong in the passenger seat and Changmin babbling in his car seat in the back. Driving in the school's direction.

In spite of his nervousness, his impatience had prevailed. As soon as he had finished his discussion with Micky and Jaejoong was well rested, he had demanded to pick up the children, even if it meant disturbing school hours. At that time, it was 10:45 and his wife as always full of common sense had stopped him and proposed to pick-up the children at lunch as to not disturb the class.

And here he is driving their car. Sweaty palms, heart beating wildly, waiting impatiently for his reunion.

He parked the car in the school car park and shut down the engine. Jaejoong picked up the diaper bag and prepared to go down when he noticed his husband still motionless, head on the wheel.

-Yunho?

-I can't ... I'm nervous.

Jaejoong held back a smile and tenderly stroked his husband's hair hoping to relax him.

-They'll be so happy to see you again, there was not a day when they did not ask me when would you come back?

Yunho straightened up and grabbed Jaejoong's hand, kissing his wrist in thanks.

-Ma'! Came the demanding voice of Changmin.

The toddler pulled angrily on the straps of his car seat, eager to regain his freedom.

His parents laughed. Jaejoong grabbed his husband's lips with his, giving a quick kiss before getting out of the car and delivering his son.

Yunho stared admiringly at the technique of his wife who despite his round belly managed to detach and get Changmin out of the car to the ground while holding his little hand all with the huge diaper bag on the shoulder.

It was when he saw them walk away that he realized he was still in the car and that he could have helped Jaejoong or at least offered his help. He slapped himself mentally, he had spent too much time alone, he had forgotten his good manners.

Jaejoong groaned under his breath as he arrived in front of the school entrance. He put his hand on his lower back massaging hoping to relieve the pain. He had only gained7 small pounds during this pregnancy and yet his body was suffering from the extra weight. He jumped as he felt a palm resting on his.

\- Are you hurt? Asked his worried husband.

-Just a cramp. Much less painful than when I had Changmin, this kid was able to get me into bed by the 6th month so he was heavy! He moaned with a pout.

Yunho laughed and kissed Jaejoong's hair before taking the diaper bag.

The school did not have a gate only a door to separate them from the hall but this default was compensated by surveillance cameras and an intercom.

Knowing his son and his curiosity Jaejoong lifted him in his arms and took the little fingers in his to help him press the buttons. With obvious pleasure, Changmin accomplishes the task and with a huge smile he thanks his mother.

The speaker sizzled and a female voice was heard:

-Yes?

Unconsciously it was Yunho who took the front of his authoritarian voice.

-Hello we are the parents of Jung Jiyool, Minha and Yoochun.

\- The director is waiting for you, come in.

With one click the door unlocked.

Although professional, the secretary could not help but look with surprise and admiration at the little family.

To her credit it was not every day that you met in the flesh and blood two male specimens as good with an adorable baby just as beautiful as his parents, the genetics of this family, she envied. Not to mention they're celebrities.

Mr. Jung exuded authority and confidence, he wore his military uniform wonderfully and the brown diaper bag decorated with a little giraffe hardly softened his intimidating face.

His wife, on the other hand, had an incredible sweetness. His casual maternity clothes perfectly matched his shape. The child settled on his hips completed the picture wearing an adorable toggle with ears of Mickey Mouse.

Noticing the insistent glances at their person Jaejoong smiled and in a surge of puerility winked, making the poor woman blush profusely.

Seeing the foolery of his wife Yunho held a roll of eyes. Jaejoong would never change.

Leaving the poor secretary subjugated behind them, they entered the director's office.

\- Yunho boy, it's a pleasure to see you again!

-Director Seon, shared pleasure!

They shook hands.

The director was a fiftyishold man with a smiling and always friendly face. Yunho had known him since he was a teenager. at the time Mr. Seon was in charge of the high school he was studying.

-Jaejoong, still resplendent. Smiled the director. Take a seat, I do not want to tire you. He added, glancing at the rounded belly.

Jaejoong shook his head.

-If I sit down, I will not get up. He laughs. Babe on the other hand, I want you totake your sleepy son, his weight tires me.

Yunho smiled fondly, gently taking Changmin, who wiggled and immediately fell asleep on his father's comfortable shoulder.

-Well, how about you tell me what you came here to do? Mr. Seon asked, sitting in his chair.

-Yunho came back this morning, we would like to surprise the children and bring them home for the day.

If he was surprised the director did not show it, he only nodded in agreement.

\- It's understandable and I do not mind, at this time the children are still in class waiting for the departure for those who eat in the canteen. Miss Seong will guide you in the school.

Miss Seong, the secretary had regained her professionalism and was waiting for them in the hallway. There they followed absently listening to her explanations of the various places they passed.

Yunho thanked her warmly when she stopped them in front of a closed red classroom door.

\- This is Jiyool's class, the blue door at the end of the hall is Minha's, I'll guide you to Yoochun's, it's upstairs. I'll be waiting for you at the landing. Happy reunion.

She walked off heel slamming against tiles. Jaejoong knocked on the door and before Yunho could get anxious the door opened to the smiling face of the teacher.

She appeared surprised for a moment but recovered quickly.

\- Jiyool, I think there's someone for you.

Yunho advanced a little, showing his face to the whole class. Exclamations of surprise were heard not covering a cry of joy.

-Appa!

He had just enough time to transfer Changmin into the arms of his wife when a braided cannonball slammed to his belly.

Without any effort he lifted Jiyool and hugged her tightly.

The whole class applauds as his daughter burst into tears.

-Appa, Appa...

-I came back Yoolie, I'm here.

Yunho kissed her hair, her cheeks, then squeezed her in his arms again.

\- No more leaving, stay at home, I will always be nice, I will not make any more tantrums to Umma so do not leave.

The words were broken with sobs and barely understandable but Yunho felt his heart squeeze.

Jaejoong a little behind quietly wiped his tears. He shifted Changmin into his arms, the baby had woken up when Yunho had moved him and since then he had been in vain looking for sleep but arms of his mother was not so comfortable especially with the annoying baby bump.

Frustrated, he made a grunt that Jaejoong recognized as a harbinger of tears or anger.

Before they appeared and with some effort, he put Changmin on the ground and held him until he found balance.

Clumsily the toddler wavered to his father and sister. He screamed and raised his arms, demanding to be carried.

Yunho wanted to answer his request but Jiyool shook her head, tightening his little arms around his neck.

-My Appa!

Changmin, not accustomed to being denied a hug, tugged angrily at his father's leg.

-No, Min Appa is mine!

While the two children were fighting over their father's attention, he gave his wife a lost look.

Jaejoong burst out laughing, some students and even the teacher followed.

Taking pity, Jaejoong stepped forward and took Changmin by the hand.

-Baby, your sister needs a little time with your Appa.

He pulled the toddler a little behind him as he backed away.

-Yunho, we're going to move towards Minha class, take your time, well not too much, there are still three children to bring back and I think that the school would be happy to open doors on time and you know that if we are still here it will not be possible.

That said, he greeted the class and left the room, almost dragging a sulky Changmin by the hand.

Yunho laughed. He cuddled his daughter a little before putting her down.

-You heard Mom, go get your things and say goodbye to everyone.

She pouted but he caressed her hair and a small push to her back convinced her.

She greeted her friends happily and followed her father.

-See you tomorrow Jiyool.

-Tomorrow teacher.

They found Jaejoong in the corridor, moving at the pace of the ten-months-old boy.

This time it was Yunho who knocked, the door opened to a student who looked at him shocked.

-Teacher there is a soldier at the door.

He heard quick steps before the child was pushed behind a female body. Inwardly he approved the reaction, she had acted instinctively and it was a very good initiative. Always protect the youngest. Only he was not a threat.

-I am sorry for the inconvenience I came looking for Minha.

The young woman blushes.

-Mr. Jung! Of course, come in.

A thank you from the head and he entered. Automatically silence was in the classroom, each child fascinated and intimidated by his silhouette and his uniform.

His eyes came to rest on his daughter. Minha's wide-eyed, gaping eyes burst into tears.

Seeing her frozen at her desk, he walked to her and squatted just beside her, opening his arms wide.

-I came back home.

Without a word she threw herself on him. He hugged her against his chest, sniffing his hair, which he kissed tenderly.

Leaving his husband and daughter at their reunion, Jaejoong retrieved Minha's belongings. He asked the teacher for the homework, and he closed the little pink school bag. A sudden agitation in the back of the class caught his attention.

He almost moaned in exasperation when he saw his youngest trotting between the desks, sometimes stopping to curiously fix a student and finally leave. Inevitably Changmin stumbled over a schoolbag and fell to the ground head first. The boy to whom the schoolbag belonged gave Jaejoong an apologetic look.

-It's nothing, anyway it's his fault for walkingalone without permission is not it Min?

With tears in his eyes, the toddler got up and reached for his mother. He jumped, however, when he felt himself lifting from the ground and wedging against his father's chest next to his sister.

Yunho winked at Jaejoong, letting him know that he was taking care of Changmin. With elegance he straightened his two children in his arms and after a cheerful goodbye from the whole class, they left the room.

Jiyool, who had waited in the corridor, ran near her Appa and grabbed the end of his military shirt, she could not be in his arms so she clung to him.

Completely unconscious Yunho and the children continued their way upstairs leaving behind them, Jaejoong, alone in the hallway entangled under school bags and coats.

-They've totally forgotten and recycled me to a coat rack ...

Lifting things as he couldhe followed his family and smiled politely but tiredly to the secretary who greeted him with a puzzled look.

-Yoochun's class is upstairs, I'll guide you there.

Exhaustion fell on him when he saw the stairs. The seven little pounds he gainedseemed to weigh a ton on the fifth step. His head whirled again and he had to lean heavily on the rail.

-Mr. Jung? Miss Seong asked.

-Dizzy it's nothing.

He had whispered hoping that Yunho would not hear but lost grief, his husband had good hearing.

Anxiously Yunho came down the few steps that separated them.

-You're okay? Do you need to sit down?

Even his children look at him, worried.

-A little fatigue, nothing serious. Let's keep going, the clock's ticking and there are still two kids waiting for the return of their Appa.

He went upstairs under Yunho's watchful gaze.

Finally, he gave up on the eighth step. With a defeated sigh and an unpleasant pain in his lower back, he let go of all the children's things and sat down grimacing.

Adorable Jiyool came to give him a hug. The secretary had stopped on the landing four steps higher and her eyes passed from her husband to him, questioning and preoccupied.

-Everything alright?

Yunho climbed the few remaining steps and put Minha and Changmin on the landing with orders to stay near Miss Seong. He went downstairs again to pick up the things he gave to each child, even Changmin, who ceremoniously took his blanket and pacifier, which he hurriedly put into his mouth.

-Yoolie will you take care of your brothers and sisters, I will take care of Umma okay?

Always happy to have responsibilities and take her elder role very seriously the little girl nodded fervently. With a smile and a kiss on her mother's cheek she joined her brother and sister, whom she gently took by the hand.

-Miss Seong, you want to lead the children to class, we'll join you in a second.

The secretary gave them a worried look before moving the little ones away.

Far from childish eyes, Jaejoong let out a painful moan, his face grimacing as the baby gave a particularly strong kick.

\- You are a stubborn idiot. Yunho growled as he crouched down in front of him.

A small contrite smile answered him.

With tender gestures Yunho massaged his back, his belly.

Affectionately he hugged him, placing his head in his neck, sniffing the reassuring smell of his husband.

Spontaneously tears came to his eyes, he had missed him so much. This love, these little gestures of affection, his smell, his smile. All. He clung unconsciously to his husband's shoulders, tightening his grip, crumpling the shirt under his palms.

-I love you, I love you, I missed you so much.

A little surprised, Yunho cradled him, placing small kisses in Jaejoong's wet hair and cheeks.

-I am here, I love you. So, dry your tears, back to our little family and go home together.

Yunho took Jaejoong's face in his palms, wiped the tear with his thumb, and placed the tender kisses on the luscious lips. He made a gesture to move away but a hand on his neck held him back. Jaejoong resumed the kiss and deepened it opening his mouth.

Undoubtedly not refusing this need for affection, Yunho slipped his tongue, going to hug that of his partner. His hands rested on one cheek the other onthe lower back under the cloth, caressing the soft skin. With a sigh of pleasure, they broke the kiss. A last caress and they continued climbing the stairs. Yunho keeping a protective arm around the waist of his wife.

Arriving in the corridor Jiyool jumped towards them and grabbed their hand pulling them toward Yoochun's class.

They found the door astonishingly open, but no sound filtered.

Yunho gently knocked, almost embarrassed, to disturb the silence. The teacherwho was sitting at his desk leaning on copies. He smiles warmly as he sees them. He said nothing just nodded giving permission to enter.

Yunho went first, followed by the children, and last came Jaejoong. The students, unlike the preceding classes, did not laugh, nor did they observe them with fear or admiration, just with a candid curiosity.

Yunho's gaze swept the room in search of his son. He frowned at not seeing him at any desk. Perplexed, he turned to the teacher who sighed and waved him to a corner in the back of the classroom.

An exclamation of surprise escaped him as he found Yoochun, standing with his back to them and his head downon the corner.

Jaejoong pursed his lips disappointed but not surprised, since his entry intoelementaryand Yunho's longer absences, Yoochun's behavior had deteriorated. Insolent, rude, brawler, lazy in his homework. Jaejoong had been summoned several times, he had tried to discuss it with his son but Yoochun shut himself the only thing he did was to accept any punishment and ask for a long hug that Jaejoong could not refuse.

-What is this time? He asked, turning his eyes to the teacher.

-Insult and fight with an older child.

Jaejoong bowed to the teacher under the shocked look of his husband.

-I am sorry for the behavior of my son.

Flustered- after all, even if he should think that it's a parent like any other, it was not every day that an international star bowed apologetically. The professor put a hesitant yet comforting hand on Jaejoong's forearm.

-Do not worry, this is only a phase, I'm sure Yoochun will recover very quickly, he's a smart child.

To say that Yunho was surprised was an understatement, he would never have believed that one of his children is noticeable by his bad attitude.

It was apparently not the first time. But what could have happened to

make Yoochun's behavior so bad? And Jaejoong who did not seem to know what to do anymore.

Concerned, Yunho moved closer to Jaejoong and put an arm around his shoulders. He discreetly placed his mouth close to his ear.

-You never told me about the problems you had with the children. He whispered.

The answer was just as discreet.

-Why? You could not have done anything and I did not see the point in bothering you with that.

-But I am your husband and dad of the children, of course I want to know what's going on in my family! He said indignantly.

With a shrug Jaejoong dislodged his husband's arm and walked away a bit.

-And? Whether you know it or not you were not there, what would you do more? A sermon by webcam? You did not have time to worry about that, no need to add unnecessary stress.

-Needless?! These are my children, worrying about them and for you is certainly not useless.

-Yunho, that's enough. All is well, I manage.

The sharp look he received announced the end of the conversation. But Yunho did not intend to stop there, he had more to say however he chooses to be quiet and wait for a more favorable moment for this conversation.

Ignorant of their parents, the children sneaked away adults and were now close to the corner where Yoochun was being punished. Jiyool pondered how to act to approach her brother without the adults discovering her when suddenly Changmin's little hand, which she held in her, disappeared. Frightened, she watched as her little brother jumped on his short legs to stumble into Yoochun's back.

With a shout of surprise this one flickered under the extra weight before turning. His eyes widened when he saw not only Changmin but Jiyool and Minha standing by his side.

-What ... Noona! Min! W-

Jiyool quickly slammed her hand over Yoochun's mouth, choking his noisy questions. She watched anxiously around to be sure she had not been spotted. Nothing. Relieved, she sighed and screamed when a wet tongue crossed her palm. Yoochun had licked her!

With a cringe of disgust, she wiped her hand on her dress. And involuntarily hit Yoochun's arm too hard.

-Hey!

Dissatisfied and painful Yoochun replied by pulling on one of his her braids.

-Ouch!

With tears in her eyes, Jiyool got angry. She pushed her brother away. He stumbled a few steps back.

Feeling the fight happen Minha intervened.

\- Stop Umma and Appa will see us.

Ignoring her Yoochun raised his hand ready to slap Jiyool when his wrist was caught by one hand.

Terrified the children raised their heads to find their Umma very angry.

-What do you think you're doing Jung Yoochun? Came the icy voice.

-I...

Yoochun looked down at the floor unable to stand his mother's cold stare.

-You apologize right away to your sisters, as well as to your teacher

and all your classmates who had to endure your insolent character. Then you'll take all your stuff and will wait for us in the corridor facing the wall. Is that clear?

A sob left the boy's throat but he nodded and apologized to Jiyool and Minha before advancing towards his teacher.

From the corner of his eye Jaejoong continued to watch his eldest son, but his attention turned to the other three.

-Umma ... started Jiyool

-I do not really care who started or even why and I do not want your excuses Jiyool. I am disappointed and angry.

Jiyool bit her bottom lip to hold back tears. To disappoint her parents, especially her mother, hurt her.

-I...

-Later, join Yoochun in the hall and think about your actions and why I'm angry.

She left the room without daring to meet her father's gaze.

Minha grabbed Changmin's hand and forced him to bow just as she apologized to her mother.

-I'm sorry.

-Heads up, look in my eyes and apologize again.

What she did. Heads up.

Jaejoong kept smiling, at that moment his daughter was the spitting image of his husband.

-Apologies accepted.

With a sign he pointed to the door. Without hesitation she obeys.

Jaejoong huffed and rubbed his temples before looking at Changmin, the toddler seemed confused and agitated, he knew his mother was angry but he still did not understand why.

Painfully Jaejoong crouched a hand supporting his belly trying to calm the awake and very active baby. The other gently grabs Changmin's little hand approaching him.

-Min, do you understand why I'm not happy?

The toddler only bowed his head to the side, questioning.

-You can't get away from adults without our permission, if I tell you to stay next to me, you stay next to me, it is not a punishment but for your safety. Umma does not want to lose his baby, do you understand?

Completely reprimanded, he got up and still holding his son's hand joined his husband while apologizing for the inconvenience to the teacher.

Throughout the whole scene, Yunho was left behind, letting Jaejoong sort things out and admiring the cold blood and patience of his wife.

He had not raised his voice and yet every child had obeyed him without protesting.

Showing his admiration, Yunho kissed Jaejoong's temple as he passed by.

Not wanting to disturb anymore, they left the room.

Miss Seong had kindly waited for them.

Feeling the tense atmosphere between the parents and the children, she said nothing and took them back to the hall.

-Thank you, Mrs. Seong, see you tomorrow. Yunho courteously thanked.

The short drive to thepre-school was silent. The children were uncomfortable except for Changmin happily cuddled in his father's arms.

Arriving in front of the school, seeing the few parents agglutinated in front of the doors of the hall, Jaejoong had the reflex to lower his head and try to hide his face under his hair. Stupid reflex since anyway he was surrounded by his family just as famous as him. But it was like a protective instinct he had developed and honed over the years. Too often surrounded by paparazzi and fans had made him almost paranoid.

His husband would surely laugh if his attention was not on their eldest son. On further reflection it is true that Yoochun was the only one who had not reacted to the arrival of Yunho.

Yoochun was a few steps ahead, head down, his little schoolbag was almost hanging on the ground, and his coat was hanging on the back of his head by the non-threaded hood. Jaejoong recognized there, the pose "I sulk while rebelling myself". Yoochun knew that his mother hated when he wearing jackets like that.

Seeing the more and more worried look of his husband towards his son, he explained to him:

-He sulks. And when he sulks, he ignores. Do not worry.

Yunho's gaze left Yoochun for Jaejoong's gaze.

\- That, he took it from you babe.

-Hey!

Indignant fun he pinched Yunho's right flank.

\- I'm not sulking!

\- Yes, and you do it with the cutest face.

Smile stretched his husband's lips. He mentally slapped his back, mission "fly away worry" successful.

Arriving in front of the school, they received some polite and some intimidated staresof parents. Some could not help but eagerly watch their passages, their every move was scrutinized.

Jaejoong, Yunho and the older children were familiar with eyes on them, but Yoochun, in a bad mood, grunted and glared around him, scary as he looked more like a bristling kitten. Changmin, on the contrary, adoring being the center of attention smiles with all his few teeth, swinging his hand in a clumsy cuckoo.

A few laughs and smiles later, they could enter the school. A young man, a teenager, greeted them silently without really looking up from his cell phone and led them to Junsu's classroom.

The first thing Yunho noticed when he entered the room was the noise. Words that are incomprehensible, so mixed up in each other, scraping of chairs on the floor, laughter and cries of triumphs.

He was surprised not to see the teacher immediately, only groups of children in different workshops, coloring, construction game, puzzle...

Changmin squirmed in his arms implicitly asking to be dropped. Knowing his son was surely to go play with others.

-Let him go. Said Jaejoong. As long as he does not bother the students.

Then he turned to the young man who now strum on his phone.

\- Can you tell the teacher that we are here for Junsu? It is soon opening time and we would like to avoid the crowd.

Receiving no answer, he interrogated the teenager only to find amazed eyes on him.

-J ... Ju ... Just us! You are the singer and pianist of Just us. He stammered.

Jiyool chuckled as Minha rolled her eyes. Another fan, intimidated and

stuttering. A look from their mother reminded them to stay behaved.

Patiently Jaejoong smiles.

\- That's right, is it possible to see the teacher?

The young man blushed, his idol was standing in front of him but he was unable to ask for an autograph or even speak without stuttering.

He did not recognize him at first, after all he did not expect to meet him while he was doing an internship in kindergarten. He was so beautiful and his piercing gaze and smile and voice and...

The hypnotized young man stared at Jaejoong with a dreamy look but lost in admiration he was not even aware of his idol's request.

Jiyool leaned over to her sister and whispered mockingly:

\- Umma broke him, he can't even look him in the eyes.

-At least he did not faint, though if he continues to stare at Umma with that look Appa may get angry. Minha replied with a grim smile.

Jaejoong looked away from his fan as he heard his daughters, breaking the involuntary charm. He did not appreciate their tone or their attitude. The jokes were pleasant if everyone could participate and not at the expense of another person.

-Girls...

They bowed their heads in excuse. Satisfied he glanced around him,

Changmin frolicking in babble with surprised students, Yunho's protective shadow following the smallest of his steps. Yoochun was leaning on the wall of the corridor with arms crossed scowling at the floor. And finally, the blushing teen who was running away from his eyes and giggling.

Jaejoong wanted to sigh, he loved his fans and was used to some of their shyness and agitation but the morning had been long and the little monster who played with his bowels did not help his fatigue. At the moment he just wanted to get his childrento have a meal and find the tranquility of his home to fully enjoy the return of his husband.

He was saved from his situation when a woman apron painting around her waist emerged from a corner of the room (behind a wardrobe having hid her from the view before)

-Hello can I help you?

A smile of relief took place on Jaejoong's face.

-Hello, I'm here for Junsu, my husband just returned and we would like to take Junsu home for the day.

-Oh Mr. Jung, I did not recognize you, you changed. (She surely meant that he had rounded since the last time they had met) Of course, Junsu is there, go and get him. Hyunchul inform the director, please.

The trainee came to his senses and fled the room. Jiyool and Minha laughed but Jaejoong did not stop them wearing an amused smile himself. Seeing Changmin rush towards him he reached out his arms and smiled tenderly as little fingers pressed his. Yunho greeted the teacher and apologized for getting into the class.

She dismissed the excuses with a wave of her hand and led him to his son.

Junsu was visibly busy, a little apron covering his clothes, brush in hand, paint smeared all over his face.

A little pink tongue came out of his mouth as he was concentrating on his work.

Yunho felt a surge of affection on seeing his son as he felt tears come to his eyes.

Junsu was a still energetic kid, who was not holding up, so it was hard for him to stay focused on an activity. Seeing him like this proved to him how much his children had evolved without him, it made his heart ache.

Almost hesitantly he approached his son and sat down beside him. His gaze drifted on the drawing, he could vaguely discern what he supposed to be silhouettes among a mess of blue paint, what particularly attracted him was the distant green silhouette in the left corner of the sheet. It was alone while 6 other forms were clustered in the center in various colors. Moved he understood that he was the lonely green, Junsu had represented his family as he perceived it. Appa faraway but still present.

Touched, he ruffled his son's hair.

Surprised the little boy raised his head and met the warm look of his appa. The brush slipped from his fingers and in a sudden movement he slammed his hands covered with blue paint on the cheeks of his dad.

-Appa, Appa, Appa!

Junsu burst out laughing, dragging his hands over Yunho's face, redrawing his father's face, mimicking his baby's habit. And leaving behind traces of paintings.

Hearing Junsu's laugh caught a chord in Jaejoong's heart, it had been so long since he had heard his son this happy.

Yunho's laugh joined Junsu's, he felt the paint drying on his face but did not pay attention, the happiness of finding his sunshine was more important than looking a little ridiculous.

Laying down his son on the ground, he took the wipe that his wife gave him.

\- Wait Appa! Jiyool shouted, she skidded on the classroom floor before brandishing a mobile phone in front of her father's stunned face.

It was only when he heard the "clack" sound typical of a photo taken that he realized that his smeared face was immortalized.

Proud of her Jiyool made a high-five, with her mother and sister. She walked away laughing to show her work to her brothers.

Yunho was going to protest but changed his mind when he saw Yoochun smile. Sighing he passed the wipe over his face, when he had finished, he raised his head and questioned his wife.

Tenderly Jaejoong moistened his fingers and passed them on the corner of his husband's lips and wiped the little blue that remained.

-All beautiful!

Hyunchul returned paper and pen in his hands.

-The release authorization justifying that Junsu's responsibility is there yours now, a signature please.

Signed paper, the trainee then presented a blank sheet in front of Jaejoong.

-And an autograph... he said shyly.

Jaejoong smiled and signed.

Five minutes, and three autographs later, they were all in the parking lot, right next to the car. Jaejoong had only one desire, it was going home to enjoy Yunho's return but the kids and even his husband seemed to have another idea.

An Idea on which they debated rather loudly.

-I want a hamburger! Groaned Jiyool.

-No, a pizza! Retorted Minha.

-I want the games. Junsu added, clinging to Jiyool's sleeve.

Yunho looked at his eldest son for his opinion but the child was hidden behind Jaejoong's legs, one hand clinging to his mother's sweater, the other thumb in his mouth.

-Appa!

He looked down and regretted it immediately when he was attacked by three pairs of wet, pleading puppy eyes.

For his embarrassment he stuttered and felt his cheeks flush when he heard his wife's chuckle.

-Traitor! He whispered.

Jiyool stepped forward and pulled on his sleeve.

-Appa, hamburger! Go Appa!

-Ok, everyone calms down, it's Yunho come back so it's Appa who chooses for this time. Cut Jaejoong.

His husband's look of pure relief forced him to turn his head so as not to burst out laughing.

Yunho thinks, a place that served pizzas, burgers and with a games room. Ah! He knew the perfect place, moreover it was very close, not even needing to take the car.

-Well, I decided, Jae, we do not need the car, the stroller is in the trunk?

Without hesitation Jaejoong nodded:

\- Okay children, put your belongings in the trunk, and follow your Appa.

Perplexed but obedient, each child put away their school bags.

Yunho handed Changmin to Jiyool and took the stroller he unfolded.

-Oh, it's the double...

Hardly his sentence finished that a chaos was heard.

-I take the second place! Screamed Minha.

-No, it's me! Squeaked Junsu.

-I want to get on the board. Jiyool added.

Losing patience Jaejoong, without giving the children time to understand what was happening, raised Changmin, put him down and tied him in the first seat of the stroller, then he grabbed Junsu, put him in the second and ends up helping Yoochun on the little skateboard.

Satisfied, he looked innocently at his husband and his daughters before saying:

\- I'm hungry, are we going?

And without waiting for an answer pushed the stroller on the sidewalk.

Yunho looked at his girls and shrugged helplessly. Jaejoong had spoken.

Minha pouted, she was tired and did not feel like walking, Junsu had taken his place in the stroller. An idea came to her.

Applying the most pitiful looks on her face, she pulled on the sleeve of her Appa and raised her arms asking to be carried.

Totally helpless, Yunho gave up.

Thus, the waiters of the family restaurant "balloon" saw disembark one of the most popular and appreciated families of South Korea.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_ Hope you enjoy this :) Now that's the "universe/theme" of this fic is made, i think to make one-shots, not obligatory on chronological order (for exemple, chronique zoo, or angry moment, how the couple met... things like that) What do you think?

I also accept requests (private message), if you have an idea dont' hesitate to share :)  
As always leave comments to help me to improve for better writing :)


End file.
